Let's make a cake!
by SalveBlackHat
Summary: Un pastel... Es el regalo perfecto que le ayudará a Venomous para ofrecerle una disculpa a Boxman después de los acontecimientos de Shadowy y con la ayuda de Fink, logrará hacer un gran pastel. Momento familiar/Leve Voxman.


_OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes pertenece a Ian Jones-Quartey._

_._

_._

**_Let's make a cake_**

.

.

Después de los acontecimientos sobre Shadowy, Venomous junto con Fink estuvieron viviendo y destruyendo por un tiempo otro planeta, al principio el profesor supuso que era todo lo que necesitaría en su vida, en ese planeta consiguió el poder que estuvo anhelando desde su época de héroe; no obstante, conforme pasó el tiempo, reflexionó lo suficiente para saber que el poder no lo era todo y que nunca lo hizo feliz. Reconoció su problema con el poder, su ansiedad de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para todos y sus inseguridades que lo persiguieron desde el pasado y que ocasionaron que cometiera el grave error de aceptar el poder que le ofreció Shadowy Figure... Por lo que decidió regresar a su planeta natal.

Reflexionó sobre sus pasadas acciones que provocó un gran daño a su equipo, a su ex novia Carol, a su hijo, a Fink, a los hijos de Boxman y a Boxman. Una de las cosas que está claro en la mente de Venomous, es que jamás se arrepentirá de haber elegido el camino del mal a pesar que una vez juró acabar con ello; tampoco en abandonar a su equipo y a Carol, porqué gracias a ello se dio cuenta que ser un villano es más emocionante, aunque desde el fondo de su corazón se siente responsable que sus excompañeros tardaran un tiempo en superar su supuesta muerte.

Con respeto a K.O. la situación era complicada, manipuló cruelmente al niño sin importarle que K.O. le dio una oportunidad para establecer una relación padre-hijo, además que cuando regresó al planeta Tierra , lo primero que hizo fue atacar la plaza de El-Bow, así que sabe con seguridad que jamás tendría una oportunidad de ser perdonado por su hijo ni Carol o sus antiguos compañeros de P.O.I.N.T… Pero debía de ofrecerles una disculpa formal lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Fink le mostró la sonrisa más honesta y sincera, mientras ella lo abrazó y lo perdonó por romper su promesa y lastimarla… Venomous no pudo evitar llorar enfrente de ella, porque reconoció que no merecía a alguien como Fink, que merecía estar en la oscuridad, un lugar sin amor y ser devorado por la soledad. Y con Boxman… tan solo recordar su nombre, Venomous no puede evitar sentirse realmente mal, admite que todo el daño psicológico que Boxman recibió no iba a ser sanado con una simple disculpa y lo más probablemente es que Boxman sienta rencor hacia él; pero Venemous quería resolver las cosas, intentó varias veces disculparse con Boxman aunque una vez más sus inseguridades pudo más que su determinación y terminó acobardándose por un tiempo… Hasta que un día tomó valor para finalmente disculparse con Boxman, sin embargo ese mismo día se enteró que Boxman se retiró y ya no vivía en Boxmore.

Los recuerdos del profesor en las épocas donde Fink y él vivían en Boxmore se estaban volviendo más dolorosos con el paso de los días, los divertidos intentos fallidos para destruir la plaza que experimentó a lado de Boxman, los momentos que disfrutó al lado de los hijos robóticos de Boxman y sobretodo con Boxman; gracias a él volvió su pasión para derrotar héroes y poco a poco su relación de negocios se convirtió en algo más. Boxman y su familia lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, a pesar de algunas diferencias, principalmente con Darrell y Fink, ambos villanos intentaron lo posible para que todo funcionara bien. Venomous terminó enamorándose de Boxman y se volvieron una pareja… Todo era perfecto para ambos, hasta que el poder que Shadowy le ofreció y la posibilidad de manipular a T.K.O., sucumbió al profesor y todo se derrumbó.

Tardó un tiempo en conseguir la ubicación donde ahora vive Boxman, los hijos de su antigua pareja estaban más que furiosos que incluso lo atacaron más de una vez cuando el villano de nivel -7 trató de hablar con ellos y se rehusaban a dirigirle la palabra; Venemous comprendió los motivos de su rencor, ellos lo habían considerado como su padre y él los lastimó sin piedad. No obstante, Darrell tuvo misericordia de él, aunque fue gracias a Fink que pudo convencer al robot rojo y finalmente supo donde se aloja Boxman.

Actualmente Boxman vive en una cabaña, lejos de los conflictos entre héroes y villanos, teniendo una vida de paz que tanto necesitaba, ahora Venomous sabe que todo depende solamente de él para hacer las paces con el ex villano. Por semanas buscó las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, las practicó en frente de Fink mientras ella le daba consejos y también ella le sugerió que le diera un regalo.

Venomous era de esas personas que pensó que comprar regalos era más que suficiente para conseguir lo que él quisiera de una forma fácil y más cuando se trataba de ofrecer una disculpa, creyó que de esa forma mantendría contenta a las personas sin esfuerzos ni preocupaciones; sin embargo en su situación actual comprar un regalo, sin importar que fuera demasiado costoso, demostraría que no tiene el mínimo interés en dar una verdadera disculpa y Venomous no quería que se llegara a malinterpretar sus acciones. Pero, ¿cuál sería un regalo adecuado para este tipo de situaciones?

—¡Un pastel!—opina Fink contenta mientras ve a su jefe buscando desde su celular algunas ideas que le podían ayudar en su disculpa.

—¿Un pastel? —pregunta el profesor Venomous dudoso, rascándose la nuca—. No creo que sea buena idea Fink... No sé cocinar ni mucho menos hornear...

—¡Por eso es la mejor opción!—afirma Fink sonriente alzando el dedo pulgar y guiñando con gran seguridad a su jefe.

—¿No será que quieres que hagamos pastelillos?

—En parte—confiesa Fink encogiendo los hombros—. Pero es mejor que comprar unas tontas flores que se secan rápidamente o tarjetas con ridículos mensajes, un pastel le llenará el estómago y se pondrá contento.

—Al menos que lo mate de una intoxicación—confiesa avergonzado Venomous, sus habilidades de cocina son nulos que tiene que comprar la comida, hacer un pastel sería una misión imposible. Se acomoda el asiento del sillón, mira el techo como si le daría una respuesta y suspira pesadamente.

—Pero Boxman reconocerá tus esfuerzos y te perdonará.

—No es tan fácil Fink—aclara el villano con melancolía—. Lo lastimé, lastimé a sus hijos... No creo que ni me abra la puerta.

—¡Jefe!—exclama molesta, cruza los brazos y da un puchero—. Si no lo intenta, nunca lo sabrá. ¡Debes de confiar en ti mismo y dejar a un lado tus inseguridades! ¡Lo prometiste!

—Lo sé Fink... Lo sé—suspira Venomous con pesadez, Fink tiene toda la razón, necesita dejar a un lado esas preocupaciones y ponerse a trabajar antes que sea demasiado tarde...—. Está bien—se levanta de su asiento y mira a Fink con una sonrisa—. Es hora de ponerse a trabajar, ¿me ayudarás Fink?

—¡Sí!

* * *

Venomous le ayuda a Fink a ponerse un delantal, una vez que lo hace, revisa que cada ingrediente esté en la porción correcta y se asegura de tener todos los recipientes necesarios para hacer su primer pastel. Después se acomoda su delantal, abre el libro de recetas que se encuentra al lado de los ingredientes y lo deja abierto en la parte donde se encuentra la receta para hacer un sencillo pastel de chocolate. Respira profundo, si él puede manejar reactivos químicos y material biológico peligro, hacer un pastel debería ser más sencillo.

—¿Estás lista Fink?

—¡Por supuesto!—exclama animada la secuaz, alzando su puño de la emoción y dirige su mirada al recetario—. Aquí dice que primero hay que mezclar la harina junto con el azúcar, bicarbonato, sal, polvo para hornear y cocoa. ¡Yo agrego el azúcar, la sal y el cocoa!

—Entendido, yo agregaré los demás ingredientes y los mezclaré.

Después de poner los ingredientes indicados en el recipiente y mezclarlos, agregaron la leche, la mantequilla, vainilla y los huevos; debido a sus técnicas de cocina de principiante, Venemous no pudo evitar salpicar la mezcla semi-liquida la mesa y manchar parte del delantal de Fink y la de él, pero finalmente terminaron. Agrega la mezcla en un molde especial y lo introdujo al horno con la temperatura adecuada. Todo iba perfecto, sin embargo, después de que pasarán 30 minutos ambos se dieron cuenta de un grave error.

—No entiendo porque el pastel quedó pegado al molde—habla confundido Venomous, intentado sacar el pastel pero sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, porque con cualquier movimiento el pastel se deshacía—. No entiendo que hice mal...

—Un momento jefe—dijo Fink, revisando las instrucciones de la receta—. No comprendo, la cantidad de los ingredientes es perfecta, al igual que la temperatura del horno y el tiempo de hornear... También la parte de engrasar y cubrir de harina el molde—habla la pequeña secuaz, sin comprender de todo hasta que vio el rostro del villano empezando a sudar y mirando de un lado a otro—. Lo hizo, ¿verdad jefe?

—Creí que no era necesario porque la mezcla ya tiene harina y mantequilla—confiesa el profesor expulsando unas cuántas risas nerviosas, pero ver el rostro desaprobatorio de su secuaz, prefirió guardar silencio.

—Bien—suspira la niña rata—. Segundo intento.

Después de limpiar la mesa, los recipientes y acomodar los ingredientes en orden, vuelven hacer el mismo procedimiento. Todo perfecto, hasta que la desgracia otra vez ataque a la misión del pastel.

—¡¿Y ahora por qué el pastel está así?!—exclama sorprendido Venomous mirando su segundo intento de pastel sin la esponjosidad que tanto lo caracteriza.

—Creo que olvidó agregar el polvo para hornear jefe—habla Fink y le muestra a su jefe el pequeño contenedor con el dichoso polvo.

—No puede ser... Tercer intento.

Después de algunos intentos fallidos entre falta de ingredientes o incendios inesperados provenientes del horno, finalmente Venomous y Fink, con el cabello alborotado, cansados y sucios, logran con su objetivo, no era una obra maestra pero ahora es decente. Con cuidado Venomous pone el pastel en un plato, podían distinguir el agradable olor invadiendo la cocina, el profesor no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su trabajo.

—No sólo me disculparé por lo de Shadowy, también por juzgar su comida cuando me invitó a cenar por primera vez en Boxmore—confiesa Venomous apenado por sus acciones pasadas—. Boxman hizo su mayor esfuerzo en prepararme una cena y sólo me puse a criticar cuando soy el menos indicado...

—¡Ánimo jefe, solo queda agregar el glaseado y la decoración!

—Que emoción…

Fink sacó del refrigerador las barras de chocolate, Venomous toma los chocolates y los derrite agregando mantequilla al fuego lento, posteriormente agrega más azúcar y agua caliente. Después de un rato, consigue la consistencia del glaseado y con la ayuda de su secuaz, ponen el glaseado de chocolate al pastel con cuidado.

—¡Listo! ¡Ahora falta la decoración!—grita emocionada Fink—. ¿Qué piensa poner jefe?

El profesor piensa por unos instantes, no quería arruinar el pastel con tanta decoración innecesaria, sin embargo también necesitaba una buena decoración donde le ayude a expresar correctamente sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Creo que tengo una idea—dice Venomous—Fink, ¿me puedes traer la crema batida por favor?

La niña asiste, agarra la manga pastelera que se encuentra en la mesa y se lo da a su jefe. Venomous se concentra, no desea volver a preparar otro pastel; se toma unos segundos y empieza con la decoración que consiste en un mensaje significativo. Poco a poco el mensaje es descifrado, la letra es un asco pero era entendible y con un algo de complicaciones pudo terminar su mensaje…

_"I'm sorry"_

—Ahora el toque final—comenta Fink agarrando una galleta en forma corazón que preparó junto con su jefe hace unos días y lo pone al pastel—. ¿Qué opina jefe?

—Le falta algo—entonces Venomous pone dos bolas de crema batida al lado del corazón—. Ahora sí, está listo.

—¡Lo logramos jefe!

—Sí… gracias Fink, fuiste de mucha ayuda—agradece Venomous mientras le sonríe con ternura a su linda secuaz—. Ahora falta la parte más difícil…

—Todo estará bien jefe, Boxman te perdonará.

—Eso espero Fink… Realmente lo espero.

* * *

En medio de una noche de invierno, Venomous se encuentra parado en la puerta de cabaña de Boxman mientras que los copos de hielo caen sobre su cuerpo; traga duro, sus piernas tiemblan sin saber si es el frío o los nervios y siente el sudor correr su rostro a pesar de la noche helada. ¡Dios, nunca había estado tan nervioso, tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que solo lleva una bufanda y su bata de laboratorio para amortiguar el frío! Pero era ahora o nunca. Suspira profundamente, toca la puerta unas cuantas veces y escode el pastel en sus espaldas.

Siente que los segundos se convierten en una eternidad y antes de volver a tocar la puerta, escucha la puerta abrirse.

* * *

_Hola_ _a todos. _

_¡Lo terminé! _

_Solo dos aclaraciones... ¡Tampoco se hacer un pastel! Así que tuve que recurrir a Internet, con distintas recetas, culpen al Internet no a mí jajajajaja. Y la segunda, algunos párrafos de la historia son avances de futuros fics, no están relacionados realmente porque algunas cosas pueden cambiar, pero bueno. Este fic parece un recetario jaajajaja._

_Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, cualquier duda, aclaración, crítica constructiva u otra cosa, pueden dejar un comentario. También lo pueden leer en AO3 y Wattpad._

_Nos vemos._

_#SalveBlackHat_


End file.
